


Bought and Paid For - 9

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the tamingthemuse prompt: Melancholy, and 50kinkyways table prompt: Voyeur</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 9/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** prompt : bites , table : biting and prompt:  embarrassment  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :** The tables start to turn...

* * *

> > "Angel, Angel, come quick – Dad's hurting Mom!" The two boys hurtled up the stairs, Angel quickly overtaking his younger brother as he rushed to their parents room. What on earth had Alex seen? They were back early from their trip to the park, Alex running on ahead because he wanted to show his mother a rock he had found.
>> 
>> They skidded to a halt just down from their parents' bedroom door, and Angel could hear what sounded like slaps and his mother's muffled cries. He didn't want to just rush in there – Dad tended to be heavy handed at the best of times, let alone if they entered his room without permission, but there was no way he could stand there and not do something.
>> 
>> "Ssssh, Alex, we're gonna peek through the gap okay? See what's happening – then we can decide what to do." Alex nodded, his shaggy hair falling into his worried-looking eyes. Moving quietly, the two boys got to the bedroom door, and peeked through the gap caused by the door being slightly ajar. The gap was thin so they couldn't see a lot but when Angel carefully nudged the door a little they could see a lot more.
>> 
>> Anya was lying on her stomach, her arms and legs bound to the intricate design work of the the four poster bed. She was moaning into a pillow and they could see Anthony standing by the side of the bed with a paddle in his hand, bringing it down rhythmically on Anya's back and ass. As they watched, Tony threw the paddle away, stripped off his boxer shorts and climbed onto the bed behind his wife, his large meaty hands coming to rest on the blistering red of her ass.
>> 
>> "You boys get on out and mind your business, you hear me?" They both jumped, looking up from their parents' bodies to their father's face through the gap in the door. They heard their mother give a cry, saw her make an abortive attempt to get up from the bed, before turning her blushing face away.
>> 
>> "Yes sir!" they chorused, and Angel grabbed the door and slammed it shut, turning and hustling Alex down the stairs. They sat in the kitchen, both listening to the rhythmic creaking of the bedsprings which sped up until they could hear the bed thumping against the wall. They didn't look at each other, Alex burying his hot little face in the glass of milk Angel got him from the fridge, his embarrassment plain to see.
>> 
>> "Did you see - "
>> 
>> "Yeah, Alex, I saw."
>> 
>> "But Angel – she liked it! I **hate** it when Dad beats my ass, but she was liking it!" Alex was obviously totally confused.
>> 
>> "Alex – it's not the same thing. You'll understand when you're older." Angel looked over at his little brother who was still clearly trying to wrestle with not only the idea that their parents were having sex as the two boys spoke, but that they were having what could only be described as _kinky_ sex.
>> 
>> "Don't say it like that – you're only four years older than me!" Alex was indignant for a moment but then he slumped down in his chair.
>> 
>> "You okay bud?"
>> 
>> Alex nodded, still unable to look at his brother.
>> 
>> "He wasn't really hurting her. I saw this magazine – don't you dare tell Mom! – it was in Dad's hiding place with some videos, and some people **like** that kind of thing. It's not bad, just – different. Okay?" Alex thought about it for a few moments, trying hard not to imagine what his parents were doing upstairs. Then he looked up at his big brother, who always seemed to know what to say, and nodded. "Just remember, Alex, I'm always here for you. Me and you, bro, now and always." That made Alex smile because Angel was **always** there for him when it counted – he might be allowed to pick on his younger brother but woe betide anyone else who tried the same thing.
> 
>   
> 

  


* * *

"I think you're fucking mad if you want the truth. What the hell do you think you're going to prove by running off? D'you think me and Lindsay would be together if the first time he said he loved me I ran out the door? Alex, you're being an ass!"

"And I thank you brother for that ringing endorsement of my character. I just needed to get away – to think clearly. I don't think very clearly when I'm with Will – actually I don't think at all!"

"Yeah – I gathered that from my chat with him this morning. He didn't even know we were brothers for God's sake – what have you been doing these last few months? And no, even **you** can't have been having non-stop sex this long!"

Alex smothered a tiny laugh – however bad things were, he knew he could rely on Angel to understand and to help him through it. Their upbringing had made them close – they were each other's one constant in an ever-changing environment and they watched each other's backs. When you lived with a couple who were either fighting or fucking, a father whose idea of parental advice was the equivalent of tying your woman to the kitchen sink if she wasn't tied to the bed – well, it didn't exactly make for an enlightened upbringing. Their mother had done what she could to mitigate his influence – when he was off drinking or seeing other women, she had spent as much time with her boys as she could.

Anya had tried to teach them that love was something to be valued and not abused, but even Alex knew that somehow he and Angel had mixed up those messages with the ones they received from their father, and that their definitions of abuse might not pass scrutiny in normal circles. God knows, he had tried 'normal' relationships – had had girlfriends at high school and university – but sooner or later things went sour. He couldn't count how many times he was accused of being closed off emotionally; told that he didn't let anyone in to get to know the real him. He had been eighteen when he realised that he was bisexual, with a slightly stronger tendency towards homosexuality. Nineteen when he met his first male lover. That had been an eye-opening experience, learning at the hands of a much older man what he did and didn't want from a partner. Charles Gunn had been a very interesting man, happy to teach Alex anything and everything. And Alex was eager to learn.

He learned that part of the reason he liked fucking men was that they were generally harder and stronger. He learned that he really liked hard muscles and angular lines instead of softness and curves. He also discovered that he liked a bit of pain with his pleasure – giving as well as receiving. And scarily enough, he discovered that he shared these inclinations with his brother – an accidental meeting at a special club, his evening's choice turning out to be his brother's evening choice, and share-and-share alike became their motto as they explored a whole new world where two brothers who said yes more often than they said no were eagerly greeted.

There was no need for a safe word with your own brother – not with all the practice they got tag-teaming their partners anyway. And in the clubs they were well-known, well-loved, pandered to and desired. And that had been his life until his visit to the city where he saw Will for the first time. Up until then he hadn't understood Angel's attachment to Lindsay. Oh he liked Lindsay well enough, but he couldn't see what was so special about him. Shortish, blondish, with a sexy Texan accent and a lush, husky singing voice that entranced Angel from the start.

They tag-teamed Lindsay a few times, and then suddenly Alex found that Angel wanted some alone time – wanted to build something with Lindsay and that meant on his own. He hadn't minded too much, had understood – had even helped on a few weekends when an extra hand was needed to convince Lindsay that his days of playing fast and loose were over. But for nearly two years now, Angel hadn't played – well, not without Lindsay anyhow. And seeing Will – suddenly it all made sense. A wrong turn, a café for directions, the sound of laughter dragging his gaze to a booth full of young people and he was completely and utterly sunk. It wasn't the first time he'd observed someone in their natural habitat before moving in for the kill – sometimes the chase was so much more fun than actually catching the prey. But for Alex it was the first time he'd felt jealousy – blistering, gut-wrenching jealousy.

From that point on, he changed his whole world – arranged everything so he could work from home; bought a house and decorated it to suit the person he knew was his other half; built structures for the bedroom that previously he'd been happy to improvise or simply use the equipment provided at the clubs. For the first time, the money he made brought him some happiness because he got to spend so much of it getting everything ready for Will.

"I don't know – look, I don't have your way with words alright? We – I've been trying to get him feeling secure and happy, get him to want to stay. I thought – after his father visited, and I let him have a bit more freedom, he really seemed to be settling into things. But then things got out of hand, and he just – it completely threw me. How the hell do you cope with all these _feelings_ Angel?? I just – sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode with everything that's going on in my head. I've never felt like this before – is it any wonder I had to run?"

"Look, Alex – I get it, I really do. And you know I'm there if you need me. But I would sincerely suggest you get your ass back here tonight – your Will is severely ticked with you and I've got a feeling this party tonight is going to get interesting."

"How do you mean? Angel – what did you do?"

"Do? Me? Nothing – I swear. Just – Will was giving me some shit when we were out earlier, and I told him how it was with the Harris boys. He needed to hear it Alex. Anyhow, we stopped off at a drug store on the way back and he didn't want me in there with him. No clue what he bought but he got this look in his eye when I told him I was taking him to the Osbourne's party."

"Fuck. Thanks Angel – just great, thanks. Now he's not just pissed off because I didn't handle things the right way the other night, but you're taking him to the Osbourne's. Why don't you just shoot me now?"

"Oh come on – he'll have a few drinks, dance off some of his mad, and then I'll bring him home to you in one piece. What do you say?"

"Yeah, okay, fine. I'm not that far – I might make it back in time to come to the party. Just don't mention it to Will. I want him to have a good time, and if he knows I might turn up he'll get more annoyed."

"Has he got party clothes or do I need to go shopping?"

"He's got party clothes. I got him some stuff from 'Demonica's' last time I was there – he's got plenty to choose from. In fact, there are a few things I would love to see him in – not had the chance up til now."

"Right. I'll either see you at your place or over at the Osbourne's. And Alex, really, relax. It took me and Lindsay a good year to get to where you are – man, you gave him a chance to leave and he stayed. And okay, the love stuff can be a choker, but – look, it takes a special type of person to want what we want, to handle what we dish out. And I think you may have just found the right person for you. So hang in there, okay? You're no Anthony Harris – remember that for me, will ya?"

"Yeah – thanks Angel. I'll see you later." He was about to hang up when something occurred to him. "Hey, Angel?"

"What?"

"No playing while I'm not there. Okay?" The deep rumbling laugh confirmed that his brother wasn't averse to the idea of playing when Alex **was** there, a fact Alex filed away for later. Maybe things with Will might have progressed to where they could consider an intense family weekend?

* * *

Alex sat at his desk, sipping his morning coffee. It had been a struggle to get out of bed this morning, the inclination to stay there with Will had been strong. But he resisted – Will had shown himself to be quite a strong character, and Alex didn't want to let any more of the control he had in the relationship go by getting too comfortable. As if there was much of a chance of that. He looked down at his arm where a long scratch could be seen wending it's way up his forearm and disappearing up his sleeve. Will had been less than happy by the time they got back from the party and he had made his opinions known both verbally and physically.

By the time they had got into the house and into the bedroom, Alex's ears were ringing with Will's opinion about people who tested other people by setting honey traps. He had tried to explain that it hadn't been his intention but Will hadn't been particularly interested in listening. Instead, Alex was treated to a long, confusing diatribe that involved graveyards, dancing with lonely young men, queries about tag-teaming (for which he _really_ needed to ask Angel what had been said) and threats towards certain precious parts of his anatomy if he ever tried to catch Will out like that again. To say he'd been surprised when Will jumped him was an understatement – it had never occurred to him that Will would switch like, would be _able_ to switch like that. Things had been rougher than normal, and he'd enjoyed himself immensely – actually having to exert himself to regain control of the smaller man and get him onto the bed and under Alex where he belonged.

Alex stretched, a grimace of pain crossing his face as various aches made themselves felt. He got up and went to the bathroom, stripping off his sweater and looking in the long mirror. His chest was covered in bite marks and scratches, and his neck looked like he'd been attacked by a vampire. Will had quite the set of teeth on him when he wanted, and last night he had wanted. Turning to the side, Alex examined the array of bruises and marks stretching round his body – finger-tip bruises, the vague outline of hand-prints where Will had pushed and pulled to get Alex where _he_ wanted him, teeth marks adorning his shoulders, biceps and pecs. He imagined Will would find matching marks all over his body when he finally got out of bed, neither of them having being particularly gentle with each other.

He leaned forward, examining and rubbing his fingertips over the clear outline of Will's teeth just about where his neck met his shoulder. He shivered – it had been an intense evening, more so because Will had actively participated without Alex having to overpower any inhibitions – for the first time in their relationship both of them had been passionately engaged from the very beginning.

Alex had planned on having words with Angel about his dirty trick the night before, making Will think that he'd been set up, but now he could actually see why he'd done it. It looked like his big brother was looking out for him still, a fact that made him smile. Like Angel had said, he was there for Alex now and always. Of course, the fact that he was wearing Will's mark might also explain his good mood. Nothing like wearing the physical evidence of how intensely passionate someone felt about you to put a man in a good mood. Will might have with-held certain words last night, but he hadn't held anything else back. And as their father had often told them actions spoke so much louder than words.

* * *

  
Will opened his eyes, automatically doing his cataloguing of his bonds (one handcuff, one ankle shackle) and his body's various aches and pains. A blush mounted his cheeks as he considered his actions of the night before. He felt bad about Jesse and made a decision to contact Daniel Osbourne to make sure the young man was alright. He knew what it was like to be used, and felt slightly shamefaced that he had done such a thing.

He recalled Angel stepping in, then getting very up close and personal. He also recalled that his concerns hadn't been about what Angel was capable of doing to him, but how Alex would react if anything happened without his – what? - permission? Only to find out that Alex was there, had witnessed Angel's less than subtle come on, and that the whole thing seemed to be a honey-trap to see how far Will would go. That had hurt – the thought that Alex didn't trust him – hurt and angered him. So much so that for the first time in years he had let his temper get the better of him. He didn't remember half of what he had screamed at Alex (after they had got out of the pool and left the party that is), but he distinctly remembered getting so riled up that he'd shoved, pushed and wrangled the other man into their bedroom and almost thrown him onto the bed.

What followed was – well, if he was honest, was fucking brilliant. Or brilliant fucking. For once, he wasn't the only one wearing the bruises and bite marks and he felt bloody marvellous. And somehow he wasn't concerned in the slightest about Alex's reaction. Starting from now, things were going to change.

* * *


	2. Bought and Paid For - 9a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tamingthemuse prompt: Melancholy, and 50kinkyways table prompt: Voyeur

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 9a/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** table : voyeur & prompt #220 : Melancholy  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for...

* * *

They were quite quite beautiful together. How they felt about each other was obvious to even the most casual on-looker. And he wasn't casual, not at all – what he was seeing wasn't casual.  


* * *

  
It had been relatively easy to follow them from the party. He'd gone back to the garden because he didn't trust Angel – smarmy bastard, interrupting them like that. He and Will had made a _connection_ , and if Angel hadn't stuck his nose in – well, who knows what might have happened? He saw Alex and Will in the pool, could see that it wasn't a good time to interrupt. He'd escaped upstairs, watched as a cab drove up and Will and Alex left. He ran downstairs, grabbing one of the bike's from the Osbourne's garage, knowing where they were going so not having to keep the cab in sight.

They were arguing and he started to get really worried – what if Alex hurt Will? The house was pretty damn secure, he wouldn't be able to get in to save him, didn't even have a cell to call the cops. He'd think of something, wouldn't let Will down. Not the way he'd....

They forgot to close the curtains, too busy screaming at each other he guessed. He hated seeing people fight – reminded him too much of being home and what it was like between Jessica and Ethan. But he stayed, ready to do something if it got out of hand.

They went from screaming at each other to getting physical, and he was about ready to start banging on the window or something when Will shoved Alex and they ended up on the bed. And he found himself completely mesmerised.  


* * *

  
Biting at Alex's lips, Will straddled him, sitting up only long enough to shove Alex's tee-shirt out of the way before returning to bite at his chest, the tawny brown nipples. Alex's arms wrapped around Will, pulling him down as they devoured each other, before rolling so that he was on top, nestled securely between Will's spread legs.

Planting his hands either side of Will's head, Alex leaned up, grinding their hips together. Will was panting for breath, face flushed with passion and anger. Hands digging into the dark strands of hair falling around Alex's face, he pulled hard, reaching up and smashing his lips against Alex's, tasting the coppery tang of blood but not caring. He moaned as Alex grabbed hold of his wrists, the small bones being squeezed together as his arms were yanked above his head and pressed onto the bed. Alex followed him down, shoving his tongue into Will's mouth as he wrestled for control. Growling, Will wriggled like a snake, fighting to free his hands. When that failed, he bit down on Alex's tongue, smiling savagely when the other man jerked his head back.

"Bastard!" he spat into Alex's face, still struggling to get free. He thrust up with his hips, trying to throw Alex off of him, only succeeding because Alex was still off guard from having his tongue bitten. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse, Will wriggled sideways until he was able to push against Alex's grip to shove the other man onto his back. His hands unexpectedly free, he wrestled with the button and fly of Alex's jeans, roughly shoving them down until the man's hard cock could spring free. Thumbing the buttons on his leather jeans, he hissed as the cool air hit his own hardened dick, wriggling his hips to slide them down as far as his spread legs allowed. "Fucking tricking me – oof!"

Alex shoved him backwards, rising from the bed and skinning his jeans and boxers off in one move. Staring up at him, Will lifted his hips and followed suit, shoving the leather trousers off the bed with his feet before yanking the black tee-shirt over his head and finally kneeling naked on the bed. He looked at Alex as he stood next to the bed, red welts already coming up on his chest.

"I keep telling you, it wasn't -" Unwilling to listen, Will threw himself onto the other man, forcibly taking his mouth as he wrapped his arms around him and raked his nails down the other man's back. "Jesus Christ!" Alex muttered, pulling away from Will's mouth even as he gripped his hips and thrust against his pelvis.

He threw Will onto the bed, falling onto him and covering him with his larger body. Gasping for air, Will lurched up and bit Alex on the shoulder, sinking his teeth in and refusing to release his grip. The tight squeeze of Alex's hands on his cock forced him to let go, and his head lolled back as he moaned. Will twined his legs around Alex's waist as the other man began to jerk them off together, strong, tight grip pushing Will higher, faster.   


* * *

  
Gripping tight to the window pane with one hand, other hand shoved down his pants as he jerked off, he watched the two of them. The arousal was almost painful in it's intensity and he bit his lip trying to muffle the moans that kept trying to escape. Watching them – they were feral – biting and clawing at each other, seeming to be desperate for each other as they threw each other around on the bed. Not gentle but not _nasty_ or intending to hurt – just, almost like a demonstration of how strongly they felt. He knew he was part of the reason for the ferocity, knew that his connection with Will – short-lived though it was – had played it's part. So it seemed only right that he see the culmination of it – watch as they reaffirmed _their_ connection. And it was so fucking hot watching them, hotter than any pornos he'd watched with his pals at school, hotter than hiding in closets with Larry the jock and tossing each other off. Just watching Will and Alex together was hotter than anything else he had ever experienced in his young life.  


* * *

  
Alex was flat on his back on the bed, hands squeezing Will's ass cheeks as he opened his throat and took Will's dripping cock deep. Looking up the length of Will's body, he stared into the flushed face. Will's hands were pressed against the wall, holding him upright as he straddled Alex's chest and fucked his mouth. No hesitancy, just knee walked up Alex's body and presented his cock to Alex's mouth, silently insisting on entrance.

Alex slid his hand between the clenching ass cheeks, stroking around Will's asshole with this thumb – slide over, stroke, slide over, stroke – and Will's movements started to stutter. Will pressed himself back into that hand, thrusting forwards hard, cock swelling with need. Slide over, stroke then in – pushing hard with his thumb up to the webbing between his thumb and finger, searching for then just touching that gland. No movement, following Will's hips back and forth, just touch knowing that it drove Will wild for him to just touch it, not stroke, slide, move over – just a constant gentle touch.

"Take it – fuck, fuck – ohgod, takeittakeittakeit – fucking gonna - " Sucking so hard, his cheeks hollowed, Alex watched Will's face as the blue eyes bled to a deep, sexy navy, eyelids sliding down, mouth panting open as he breathed obscenities down at Alex. Alex slid his free hand down between Will's legs – he could reach far enough to stroke his perineum – light scratch, then press hard with both hands at the same time, taking Will down his throat and swallowing as Will came.

Knowing what was coming, Alex quickly got his hands free and caught Will as he slumped, tilted him sideways until he landed safely on the bed. Moving quickly, Alex grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Will's ass, canting it up towards him.

"Fuck!" Alex realised he had no lube, and not willing to hurt Will he shifted towards the bedside table, yanking the drawer open and taking out the tube. Practised flip of the lid, he squirted lube into his hand then threw the jar in the direction of the drawer. Sliding his hand up and down his aching cock, groaning because it was so close, almost enough to bring him off, he settled once more between Will's thighs. Alex slid one hand between the cheeks, sliding his thumb in again but this time circling the guardian ring, slicking up the entrance.

Alex looked up into Will's eyes – half-closed, drowsy looking, beautiful eyes – and he aimed his cock and slammed his way into Will in one long, smooth drive. He watched as Will's eyes rolled back, hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets, hips canting upwards to make it easier, possible for Alex to pull slowly out then slam back in.

"God, Alex – yeah, fuck me - "

"Wasn't – I didn't set you up Will – swear, ugh – wasn't - "

"Shut up and fuck me!"

Unable to do anything but comply, Alex circled his hips, rubbing the head of his cock around the entrance to Will's body, before slamming back in, balls bouncing against the taut ass cheeks. The tight, rippling feel of Will's body was driving him faster than ever before – the way Will was thrusting back towards him, moaning, hands reaching for Alex's hips and nails digging in. Hips jackhammering backwards and forwards, Alex leaned forward and took Will's mouth, nibbling at his lips, thrusting his tongue in deep, mirroring the movement of his hips as he worked himself in and out of that deliciously tight body.

"Fucking _own_ you – mine, Will, you're mine – all – ohgod, yes - " Words wrenched from him as he thrust in hard and deep, head thrown back as he felt his cock explode, cum pulsing out of him into the warmth of his Will. Boneless slide as he gently pulled out then let himself fall onto the bed next to Will, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Alex was unable to stop himself, possessive arms reached out and pulled Will towards him, holding him close, burying his face into the warm hollow of Will's neck as he laid a daisy-chain of kisses down towards the fast-beating pulse.  


* * *

  
He pressed his head against the wall, gasping for breath as he wiped his hands on the outside of his jeans. God, the mess – he was going to have to ride the bike back with cum-soaked jeans., explain himself to his parents, to the Osbourne's.....

One more look through the window at the two of them. They looked like they had gone to sleep, Alex lying half on top of Will, his head pressed into the smaller man's neck. As he watched, he saw Will's hand come up and gently push back the sweaty-looking strands of hair on Alex's forehead.

And he realised that any connection he had felt with Will had been one-sided. That Will was with who he wanted to be with, that he didn't need saving from Alex's savage temper, that Will didn't need him.

Again. Just like with Jessica – didn't want to be saved, kept telling him that he didn't understand, was too young to get it, that Ethan wasn't hurting her. Maybe he **was** just a kid because it made no sense to him at all. These people who were meant to be in love with each who seemed to like to cause each other pain.

Head down, deep in his own dark thoughts, Jesse climbed onto his bike and started the long ride home.

* * *


	3. Bought and Paid For - 9b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50kinkyways table : collar

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 9b/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** table : collars  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for...

* * *

  
Will wasn't sure how he felt about it. He certainly hadn't expected it, _especially_ after his behaviour after the party. But there it was, snug fit, gleaming in the light streaming through the window of the bathroom. He turned his head to one side, tilting his head down and peeking a look through his lashes. Despite all of the unresolved issues, he couldn't seem to stop himself reaching up and touching it tentatively – almost expecting it to disappear.

Alex had been in a fine mood when he came to unlock Will from the bed – smiling a soft smile, a gentle hand guiding Will into the bathroom, the smooth skin of the back of his fingers sliding down Will's back to rest against his ass. He'd left Will alone long enough to use the bathroom and finish his ablutions, then returned, standing behind him as they stood in front of the mirror.

Eyes locked to each other's, Will couldn't hold back the gasp as Alex pulled it out of his pocket and lifted his hands over Will's head, fastening it carefully before stroking it flat so that the medallion rested in the hollow between his collar bones. Resting the white-gold medallion on his thumb, he could see that it was in the shape of their initials: the legs of the A standing on top of the W. The material was a deep black suede, so soft that it caressed his fingertips when he ran them around it's length.

"You don't have to wear it all the time – if you don't want to." Will nodded, still staring at his reflection. Still watching Alex.

"Why now?"

"Because last night was finally us. Instead of just me and you being........ _dragged_ into it." Again, Will found himself nodding. It was true – last night had been the first time he'd been in anyway the aggressor, but it wasn't even that. Last night he hadn't been afraid of what Alex would do, hadn't been flinching or anticipating – he'd been too busy experiencing it all. Too busy learning what made Alex flinch, sigh, moan, cry out and writhe.

He shifted, surprised at a tingle of arousal. Even before all of this, he couldn't remember that last time he had simply been turned on. Actually in the mood. He turned his head, eyes sweeping over Alex's face and neck.

"Like seeing you wearing my mark for a change." Will smirked as Alex actually flushed, ducked his head.

"Seemed like the first time you wanted to leave one – I never stopped you, you just never tried."

"So what – you telling me I coulda done that all along?" Alex shrugged. "I don't think so, mate. You never said."

"You never asked. You're not a prisoner here Will." Will snorted derisively. "The door's unlocked. You have money, you have clothes, you have your freedom. But I don't think you want to leave – do you?"

"Depends. You gonna keep me handcuffed to the bed all the time? Cos not so much with the being able to leave when you're tied to furniture."

"Do you want to? Leave I mean." Will looked back to the mirror, looked down at the collar with their initials soldered together. Met Alex's gaze once more in the mirror. Then smiled.

* * *


End file.
